True Love for a True Friend
by XxUnleashurinnerfangirlxX
Summary: Just some Henry and Vlad..  SLASH WARNING! yaoi BoyXBoy :  rated M 4 a reason
1. Chapter 1

Ok For starters this is like my 4th Fanfic ive made im sure it sucks DX but no really mean comments ok? I love the series of Heather Brewers Vladimir Todd I dont own it at all! So anyway i hope u enjoy it Please let me know if u do or dont (nicely please) ^_^~  
>_<p>

Nelly shaking me gently awoke me from my sleep.  
>"Vlad hurry up or your gonna be late for school." She smiled. I groaned.<br>I didnt want to go to school I mean Joss that jack ass slayer would be there, Eddie that annoying nerd who thinks hes knows my secret, those Boneheaded Jocks Bill and Tom would be there, and Last Meredith the one I broke up with..But Not JUST cause I wanted to drink her blood whenever she was in a 3 feet radius of me, No because I loved someone else too...It was hard for me to admit it to myself at first But I got over it. I was in love with My best friend since 2nd grade, My drunge Henry. I dont even know when I relized this but whenever I was with him I could relax Be myself Not keep any secrets. I will admit seeing that Bitch Melissa Break his heart made me wanna suck her dry. And whenever I would here storys of how Henry made out with every girl in school made me furious. I guess Meredith Really was just a cover..But even If I am his Best friend there is No way he would like me back. I mean Henry Is popular Im just the goth kid who gets picked on ALL the freaking time Then Henry has to come save my ass..But school was school and he I HAD to go. At least he got to see Henry. I rushed to get ready then went downstaires where Nelly and Otis where making goo goo eyes at eachother. I made a gagging noise and the both looked at me. Nelly blushed and got up to heat up a snack pack for me. I sucked every last drop of it. Once I was done I heard honking. There was Henry. I smiled and threw the empty snack pack away. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to his car in vampire speed.I knocked on the window scaring henry.

"Dude! you have GOT to stop sneaking up on me." He laughed. I jumped in and buckled up.

"Sorry dude but Its just so funny!" I laughed. Henry just glared at me. He turned the radio on and we didnt speak. I just looked at henry from the corner of my eye.  
><em>I wish I could tell him <em>ran through my mind. Then a familiar voice popped into his head.  
><em>Tell who what dear Vladimir?<em> Otis said. I didnt know what to say I couldnt tell Otis I liked Henry. He thought about what he should say when he rememberd Otis was still in his mind His heart skipped a few beats. It was silent for a while until Otis spoke. _  
>Vlad Is it bad that I kinda knew.. You are not very good at hiding your feelings I mean whenever someone mentions the word Henry you smile and Your eyes light up. <em>I blushed. I didnt know I was that predictable. I wonder If Henry already knows.. He looked at Him and Henrey looked back and smiled and looked back at the road.  
><em>Well should I tell him? I mean its getting hard for me...<em> It was silent for a moment.  
><em>The longer you hold it in the harder its gonna be Young vlad. You should try trlling him after school mabey.<em>I sighed Heavily putting my face in my hands. Henry Looked at me.

"Hey Vlad you ok? You dont look so good." Henry Was worried about me. I looked up and sighed shakingly. My voice cracked and was dry.

"Yeah Im fine. But we need to talk after school.." Henry looked a little scared. I laughed.

"Dude its nothing bad." I smiled the best fake smile I could. Henry Believed it and smiled back he nodded his head. We pulled up to school and I slipped out Looking aroud for Any signs of Bullie,Slayers, Nerds with a camera, and an EX. He turned around and Bumped into Henry falling ontop of  
>him.<p>

"Owwww Dude watch where you goi..." Henry Looked up at me Our faces inches apart.  
>I wanted to kiss him BADLY but I knew I couldnt. My fangs Shot out. And I jumped off of him. I looked at Henry who had a face of dissapointment. This was all I could think about all day was that face he made. I wonder Why he made it? Mabey he does like me back. Vlad thought this over. Immposible Henry was the straightest guy in school..He could never like me. School Ended to quickly. Henry was already in the car when Vlad walked out Henry motioned for him to come. Vlad sighed and walked. when he reached the car he got in and buckled up. Henry looked confused.<p>

"Sooo umm what did you want to talk about?" Henry said. I sighed and answered.

"Ill tell you but not here I need time to think about what to say,," Henry Just nodded and drove around. I called out for help from Otis but he wasnt answering. I Was finally ready to tell him.

"Pull over Henry." Henry nodded and pulled into a parking lot. I turned to him grabbing his shoulders firmly and looked into his eyes.  
>"Henry...I Lik...Like..You...alot." i closed my eyes waitng for a slap or a "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR YOU GOTH FAG!" or a Laugh. But It was silent. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I kept my eyes closed. Suddenly warm hands where on my cheeks his thumbs wiping away the tears that had stained them. I opened my eyes to see Henry smiling. I was confused.<p>

"Soooo What do..." I was cut off by Henrys lips crashing to mine. I was shocked and Very happy. I kissed him back. His hands intertwing themselves in my hair grasping it tightly. Henry Licked my bottom lip for Entrance. I gladly opened it for him. His tounge explored my mouth. as did mine with his. No wonder all these girls made out with him. He was Amazing at it. My pants where getting tighter and there was no way to stop it. Henry pulled away and sat on my lap. Kissing me deeply again. Kissing him back my hips started grinding on there own. I tried to stop it but it was too much. Henry laughed and put his hand on crotch rubbing it through my pants I gasped my pale face must have been whisperd in my ear.

"Mabey we should finish this when we get back to my house." I nodded and Henry Kissed my gently once before drving off to his house, One hand still on my crotch he was still rubbing it. shakey breaths and moans escaped my lips as Henry smiled.  
>"Keep making a noises like that I wont be able to make it to my house."<p>

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
>_HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod "!

I blushed. He rubbed me harder It was getting hard to concintrate. When at the WORST possible time Otis pops in my head. _  
>How did things go with your Drunge young Vlad? <em>I was shaking trying to keep my thoughts a secret from Otis. _Went great. Can we talk about this when we get home im kinda busy._As I was talking to Otis, Henrys Hand slipped in to my pants I gasped aloud an clutched the sides of the seat. trying to remember Otis is still in his mind. It was silent in his mind for a little bit.  
><em>Alright Vlad I will talk to you then..<em>Finally all he had to worry about was not cumming yet.  
>I looked at Henry. He looked like he wanted to get home..And Fast. When we got to his house he backed up into the Driveway He took his hand out my pants and walked out. I got out and closed the door when I turned around Henry was there Kissing me deep again. God I loved this. He pulled away and held my hand up to the door, Up the stairs, And into his room. He locked the door and Smiled. I blushed as I sat on his bed. Henry walked up to me straddling me and sitting on my lap. He kissed me and pushed me backwards. He got ontop me sticking his tounge down my throat. It felt so good i thought I was gonna explode. Henry slipped his shirt off. I never really noticed how Fit his friend was He wasnt Overly fint but a nice six pack was forming over his cheast . I ran my hands over them. He smiled and slid mine off as well. I was so different from him. He was tan and muscular I was pale and skinny. To my surprise Henry looked at my body as if it where the most beautiful thing he's seen. Henry Licked down my neck biting it as if he where a vampire. He laughed and bit my ear. I gasped and bit my lower lip. Henry Blew in my ear this made me blush HARD. He licked down my chest. I arched my back. Henry pulled my pants down along with my Underwear. I closed my eyes embarrased as my cock slapped against my stomach.<p>

"Oh Vlad.." Henry said. I was just about to say somthing when His hot mouth was around my lengh bobbing up and down.A loud groan escaped my lips. I've never felt anything so wonderful in my life. The pleasure was almost unbearable. I pushed his mouth away close to cumming. He laughed. and pulled his pants down along with his underwear.

"Vlad..can i put it in you?" I couldnt talk I just nodded and spread opened my legs and lifted them up. Henry could barely control himself he pushed in me hard. God it hurt. Tears stained my cheeks. I guess I should have told him to prepare me first.

"Dont Move." I comanded him to stay still. After a few mins I got used to it and told him he could move. His thrusts where quick and fast it felt so good! I moaned loud And bit my lip trying not to Moan. Henry was breathing fast and heavy thrusting faster and faster into me it was driving me nuts. I whispered his name between moans and started stroaking my cock along with his thrusts. Henry began moaning louder my name escaping his mouth which made me smile. I was close to cumming.

"Henry..Im..Im gonna cum!" Henry smiled and pounded me harder and faster.

"Me...too...!" A few more thrusts and I screamed loud Orgasaming in plesure arching my back cumming all over Henrys stomach. After a few more Henry came too deep inside me. It was like liquid fire draining into me. it was Heavenly. He pulled out and the cum dripped out my ass. Henry fell beside me breathing heavily. I smiled and took his hand and put it over my chest. He smiled and snuggled close to me. Henry fell asleep. I got up and took a shower and put my clothes on. I walked back into the bedroom and Henry was putting on his shirt his back was too me. I sneaked up behind him and pinched his ass. He gasped and turned around He smiled and put his hands aorund my waist and kissed me gently.

"You fell asleep I didnt get to ask you how it was?" I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It was amazing." Henry smiled.

"How did I do?" I asked worried I didnt do too well. Henry just Laughed and smiled.

"Amazing as well dude." It was a little akward Being like this with my Best friend But I was happy that this was happening. I looked at the clock beside henrys Bed I sighed as I saw it was already past 6. If i didnt get home soon Nelly would get worried. I looked at Henry and his face got a little disapointed. He nodded and hugged me tightly and kissed me gently.

"I'll drive you home. Before Nelly kills you." I laughed and we made our way too the car. I got in and My eyes never left Henry. We pulled up infront of Nellys house and sat there for a few minutes Just looking at eachother. I smiled.

"Well I'll call you later." I kissed him gently and he pulled me closer pushing his tounge in my mouth. I moaned and fell into him. He pulled away smiling. I had a dazed look on my face.

"Cant wait for your call." I got out waved him goodbye and walked through the door. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I looked in the kitchen where Nelly was making dinner.

"Hey Vlad welcome home." Nelly said smiling.

"Hi Nelly." I said smiling back. "Wheres Otis?"

"Oh hes upstaires." She went back to cooking as I made my way upstaires slowly. I walked through my door to find Otis sitting in a chair by his desk. I sat on my bed waiting for him to talk. He finally did.

"So Again I ask how did things go between you and your drunge?" I thought about what I should tell Otis.

"It went great Turns out he felt the same way." I smiled. Otis went silent again But smiled happy that I was happy. Nelly called us down for dinner. after we finished eating I went upstaires and layed in bed It was about 9 o' clock. I picked up the phone debating wether he should call Henry or not. When I decided to call him the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.  
>"Hey henry." I smiled as i talked to him.<br>"Oh hey baby." I blushed.  
>"soo what you up too?" I asked and rolled over onto my stomach.<br>"Mmmm not much laying in bed horny as fuck." he laughed.  
>"Oh really hmm?" My own cock stirred and started filling with blood.<br>"Mhmmm just hearing your voice gets me all hot and bothered." his voice getting Huskier. It sent a shiver down my spine. I was now hard as a rock.  
>"Same here." I didnt relize it but i had begun to rock against my bed. the friction sent waves of pleasure crashing through me.<br>"Mmmm what are u doing right now Vlad?" I could faintly here the sound of him "Taking care" Of his problem.  
>"mmm...Humping my bed...mmm feels so good Henry.." I pulled my pants off so i was just in my boxers and began humping my bed harder.<br>"Mmmm I wish i was there baby i bet u look so hot right now humping against u bed like some horny bitch in heat." His words sent even more pleasure too me. I was now full on dry fucking my bed. The springs where squeaking and the headboard was lightly tapping against the wall.  
>"Ohh Henry wish you where here too...need you cock inside me baby." I was getting close. and from the pants and groans coming from him so was he.<br>"Mmm baby yesss I would fuck your tight ass so hard till i explode deep inside you." Those words are what sent me over the edge.  
>"Oh fuck Henry im cumming!." My body tensed as I let out a loud groan and came coating my boxers with my spunk. The plesure had me seeing white. As I was coming down from my high I heard Henry Fevershily beating his cock.<br>"Please Henry come for me baby." Thats when I heard "OH FUCK!" and grunts and groans as he came also. When he came back from his plesure he cleared his throat.  
>"Ummm thank you baby sorry if that wasnt the phone call you expected." He said Nervously.<br>"mmmm it was fine Henry way more then i expected." I was Idly rubbing my soft cock through my boxers the big wet stain in the front making me smile.  
>"so umm ill see you tomorow? pick you up to go to school?"<br>"Sure G'night Henry." I smiled.  
>"Night baby." After that he hung up. I was exauhsted and ended up falling asleep with a big smile on my face and a underwear full of dryed cum.<p>

_  
>END OF CHAPTER 2! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

*squeals of pure Joy* Only good reveiws im so proud of myself :3 (I mean im only 14 :P) well anyway here is chapter 3 If u have any ideas on what to do in chapter 4 PLEEASE let me know ok? Now ON WITH THE STORY!  
>Disclamier: I do not own TCOVT blahblah blah..<p>

The alarm was rang loudly in my ear. I groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake up but quickly remembered the activites of yesterday. Its hard to think that Two days ago i was hoplessly in love with my best friend and now hes my boyfriend. I grinned to myself as i got ready for school. I walked down stairs still smiling to myself as i heated up a snack back.  
>"Why are you so happy today Vlad?" Nelly asked me.<br>"Hmmm no praticular reason just feel like todays gonna be a good day." I told her before devouring my breakfast.  
>"Well im glad to see you this way i hope it lasts for a long time." she was smiling sweetly at me. I cleaned up and no later then when i was done i heard the familiar honking of Henrys truck.<br>"Bye Nelly!" I yelled to her as I ran out the house. I made it over to Henrys passanger door and Got inside. Henry Smiled that sexy smile at me and we drove off toward school. It was silent but Not an akward silence. A content silence. When we got to school we where a about 20 mins early. When we where parked He got out the car and made his way over to my side. He hopped in and straddled my Hips all the while Leaning the seat back to where i was laying down. He bent down and placed a firm but loving kiss on my lips.  
>"Mmmm hello baby." He said. Before i could say hey back he kissed me again this time much more hard and sloppy. It had my dick hardening in no time. He was slowly grinding his Hips into mine which had me moaning and groaning into his mouth. The friction was like a spark surging from my groin to every part of my body. When he finally pulled away he was panting with a light sheen of sweat on him. I groaned as he sat up and back against my dick. he smirked. He pulled my zipper down and tugged my pants off along with my boxers. My manhood sprung out and bobbed infront of his face. He stared for a few seconds and then licked from the base to the head dipping his tounge in the slit. I groaned loudly and thrust my hips up wanting more. Henry just laughed and starter lapping at my dick like a dog. I was so turned on by this point. My dick was beet red and drooling pre cum.<p>

"Henry pleaseee pleasse take me in your mouth ...im so close.." I all about sobbed. Henry took pitty on me and took me as far as he could into his mouth. I gasped and tensed at the intense pleasure. I was watching him through half lidded eyes as he bobbed up and down on my dick. I was so close.  
>"Henry..I cant take it..Ima bout to cum.." He just hummed around my cock and went faster. My eyes rolled back in my head as the vibrations spread throughout my entire body. I came hard in his mouth. he moaned around my dick and swallowed it all down. I was panting , my eyes still closed comming down from my high. Henry kissed me again for a few minutes. I was reaching for his zipper when he heard cars pulling up. Henry reluctently got off of Vlad and they both got out. They made sure no one was looking and Kissed eachother tenderly before they walked up and into school to start there day..<p>

He smirked to himself and looked at the pretty good quality photos of the two boy making out.  
>"Well Vlad you might have made a mockery out of me for that other photo but you cant with these." He thought to himself. He heard the warning bell ting and got up out of the bushes and went into the school waering a evil smirk..<p>

_  
>OOO cliff hanger XD idk<br>Anyway Thanks for all the sweet reveiws keep em up :) i know it isnt really that long the next one will be longer i promise! Give me ideas on what to do next!~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lovely readers! Sorry for not updating sooner ive been kinda busy with Graduation and stuff But NOW ITS FINALLY SUMMER! which means more time to write! :D anyway this is gonna be a somehwhat longer one then the last one. O and do u think that they should have Sex or some sort of sexual stuff in EVERY chapter (Thats really all Im good at writing)? So anyway here is Chapter 4 :D

Disclaimer : I dont Own TCOVT :D

School went by VERY slow. All I could think about was Henry! And what we didnt get to finish earlier. But during free period he texted me saying that his parents where gonna be home late so i could go over there after school to "Study". It was Currently Lunch and me an Henry where playing Footsie under the table while eating. I couldnt keep the grin off my face when he slid his hand under the table to rub my leg. My pants started to tighten. Henry Smirked and chuckled under his breath as his hand ghosted over my erection. I glared at him. He just smirked. I began to feel uncomfortable. I looked to the side and saw Eddie Looking at me with a smirk. I furrowed my brow. Then I saw him looking at Henrys hand and my crotch. I blushed and grabbed a hold of Henrys hand stopping his motion. He looked at me Confused.  
>"Whats wrong? Where you about to cum?" I glared at him.<br>"Noo. Eddie was looking at was kinda creeping me out." He furrowed his brow and looked at Eddie. His signature smirk made its way to his face.  
>"Oh hes just Jealous cause all he has is his right hand tonight." I looked at him with disbelief. He just smirked as we both saw Eddie glare at us. I had to hold my giggling in as Henry Put his hand back on my crotch. I moaned Softly and Turned slightly to see Eddie who was now staring at his food. I also noticed his hand palming himself through his Pants. I looked at Henry who looked just as shocked. We both turned away and Burst into giggling fits. We finally where on our way to Henrys House. He was groping my dick through my unbuttoned jeans.<br>"Ohhhh Henry...hurry...need you baby..." I wimpered. He moaned and sped up. we finally made it to his house. And we jumped out the car and ran into his house. Our loud footsteps echoing though the empty house. When we made it to his room we closed the door and where at eachothers lips in seconds. I have wanted to do that all day! I pulled away and removed my shirt and pulled down my pants along with my Underwear while Henry does the same. I cant help but stare at his God like body. He notices this.  
>"Like what you see baby?" I nod. He smirks and Pulls me down to my knees. I take a hold of his dick and licked the precum oozing from the slit. He groaned and grabbed my hair pulling me all the way down his shaft till my nose was nestled in the bush of pubic hair. I moaned and began bobbing up and down. He was moaning and groaning loud. He sudenlly pulled me off. He ignored my whine of protest as he sat on his bed legs spread apart.<br>"Come ride me baby." I blushed as I mead my way over to him sitting on his lap and positioning myself.I slowly sank down his Dick moaning as it slid inside of me.  
>"Ooo fuck baby! So fucking tight! gonna pound that tight ass so hard." He whisperd roughly in my ear. His dirty talk made my dick jump. I sat up and fell back down on his dick. we did this while he met me halfway going deep inside me hitting my prostate dead on. I gasped and cryed out that I was about to cum. He grabbed my dick and jerked it hard till I came screaming his name. He thrust into me a few more times then shot his load deep in my ass. As we both came down from our high we layed against eachothers sweat soaked bodys. He pulled out of me I whined at the empty feeling. He climbed into bed and motioned me over. We cuddled close under the warm sheets. I quickly fell asleep. But before I did I heard Henry whisper<br>"I love you Vlad." I had the most pleasent dreams.  
>-sorry took so long DX i started working on this like 4 days ago but whatever finnaly done Ehh? :D I think next chapters gonna be an Eddie POV<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ello my fine readers ;) Ok soo thank you all for such nice reveiws! :D Im so glad ya'll like it! And i do apologize for grammar mistakes my wordpad does not have spell check . which would help..ALOT! but whatever also i apologize for the wait inbetween chapters i havent been busy i just thought that no one cared about my story :P But I WAS WRONG! :D~ Ok now on with the story~!

Disclamir: ...Dude we have been over this..I dont own TCOVT! . (gets deppressed)

Vlad POV  
>It had been over a week since that day at school. Henry wasnt caring much but I sure as hell was! I mean my enemy might know one of the biggest secrets ive had..you know besides the fact that im a vampire. Me and Henry have also been getting to school earlier so we can makeout in the back of his truck. We usually never had time for anything more which left me irratable and left with a raging hard on. Good thing i have stopped wearing skinny jeans. Even when we are makingout i still get that weird feeling like we are being watched. It was unsettleing. One day we got there around the same time we usually do and proceded to go to the back and makeout. we got there a little earlier then we usally do so we could do a little more. We cut the kissing to a minnumum and started undressing as soon as we where done to are boxers we where attacking each other desperete for release. I guess ive forgotten to mention that we have ONLY been making out since that week and where now bursting. Henry was begining to lick down my chest he stopped at each of my nipples to suck and gently bite them which had me moaning and withering beneath him. For some reason my vampire instincts kicked in and I flipped Herny so that I was ontop. Henry looked into my eyes and his turned glassy and glazed over.<br>"Your eyes... there purple...thats fucking awesome.." I laughed at his drunken like state though we where both sober. We where high on lust. I licked down his chest down to the hem of his boxers and started licking him through them as I ripped them off in on fast movement. I was about to take him in my mouth when I got a better idea. I licked his balls as he moaned in plessure. I moved my tounge downward till I reached his twitching Puckered hole. I moaned at the sight.  
>"Vlad..Baby..what are you gonna do?.." Henry asked between breaths. I just chuckled and licked around his hole. He jummped in surprise but soon was pushing against me begging for more. i stuck my tounge deep inside his sweet virgin hole. I guess i pressed against his prostate when he moaned loud and jumped up a little.<br>"OhVladBabyHitRightThereAgain." He said in one word. I smirked and withdrew earning a whine of protest from Henry .  
>"Dont worry Baby im gonna take care of you." I stripped of my way to tight boxers and did the same with Henry. I felt that weird feeling again like we where being watched. But I didnt care. I began pushing into Henry. And god he was so tight and warm. He moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure till I was all the way in. I began thrusting into him fast and hard. I didnt notice it till now that i was going at an immposible speed and the car was rocking, any faster and I would have it tipping over. Henry was moaning and wimpering underneath me.<br>"Oh Vlad baby I didnt know you where this good!." Henry moaned and went to grab for his almost painfully hard looking dick. I stopped his hand and spit in my hand and started jerking it fast. Henry screamed and coated my hands and his belly with what looked like the biggest load ive seen and moaned through the entire thing. I groaned and fucked him for a few more seconds and growled as I unloaded my own seed. Henry groaned as I filled him up. I collapsed and wish we could just sleep right now. I groaned and sat up to put my clothes once i was done i looked over at Henry who looked completly fucked (Pun intended) He was flushed and breathing hard my cum dripping out of him and his come running down his sides down to the seats underneath him.  
>"Baby I could look at you all day like that but we need to get dressed so we can go clean up before 1st period." He looked up at me with a goofy grin and he sat up and winced in pain. Oh no had i been to rough? I looked at him with concerned eyes<br>"Hey are you ok?" I asked pulling him onto my lap and he snuggled into my chest.  
>"That. was. amazing." was all he said. I helped him put his clothes back on and we made our way into school to the boys bathroom to clean up before classes start.<p>

Eddie POV  
>I was panting from behind the bushes. I looked down to see my stomach and my still have hard cock in my hand covered in semen. I groaned and looked through my backpack to find tissues to clean myself off. I sat there in a daze of what had just happend. Honestly I just came to get some more pictures of them makingout not fucking. And I certainly wasnt expecting Vlad to be ontop. And I had Henry moaning like some bitch in heat. I also wasnt supposed to get aroused or start touching myself. I sighed and got up and straightend myself out. And not a moment to soon the bell rang and I rushed into school.<p>

Vlad POV  
>Luch time was now very akward. Eddie would just stare at me and Henry even if he wasnt touching me in anyway. And when he would he would get flustered and look away. I knew for sure he knew and because I was sure I had to have a talk with him after school. With Henry of course. So during luch we wrote a letter to Eddie and slipped it in his locker before class started again. He could not show up but I guessed he would. He had no reason not too. So at the last class I was think of what to say to him and I was actually kind of nervous but I willed my self to calm down. If worst came to worst Herny could beat the shit out of him. I met up with Henry and we walked to his car We hopped on the hood and waited. I kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled and kissed me on the lips. the kiss was getting kind of heated as we heard someone clear there troat. We turn to see a very flustered looking Eddie. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at us from behing them.<br>"So you guys wanted to talk to me?" He seemed very nervous. Hell I would too.  
>"Yes we did soo I understand Vlad has noticed that you know our little secret and we would like it to stay a little secret untill we are ready mkay? o and if u dont we will have to take drastic messures." Herny said. Wow he so blunt. Eddie flushed a deep red and looked at his feet twiddling his thought about it for what felt like hours but was actually just a few seconds.<br>"Alright i can keep it a secret..So Im guessing you want the pictures too huh?" He said sitll looking at his feet. I knew there was someone looking at us!  
>"Pictures? What the fuck? are you some kind of sick pervert!." I was pissed!<br>"No no I just took them in case I needed them. I wasnt actually gonna put them out. I know how it is too love someone and not be able to tell anyone not even that person.." He said he had a sad look on his face and I was kind of confused by it.  
>"Heh I guess you couldnt tell anyone I mean look at you who in there right mind would want you!" Henry said. I looked at him and glared. He looked back and furrowed his brow as if he didnt think he did somthing wrong. I sighed and put my hand on Eddies shoulder.<br>"Im trusting you..not to put these photos out." I said. He looked up at me in shock. He went in his backpack and pulled out an envolope and handed it to me. I looked at it confused.  
>"Its the pictures. I dont want them anymore ill just...Leave you too alone..Im sorry..." And with that Eddie walked away. I looked at the envolope it was kind of thick. How long had he been watching us. I threw the pictures in the glove box and hopped in the car as Henry did the same. We sat there in silence for some time till he finally put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled as he drove off. No words where said as there need none to be spoken. we both knew everything was gonna be fine.<p>

Eddie POV  
>As I was walking home I vowed to myself to tell the person I love how I feel...I just wonder how Joss is going to take it...<br>-I think one of my longest chapters yet! :D im so proud of myself :P And oooo a cliff hanger sorta I think mabey 3 or 4 more chapters and im done. lol lemme know how u liked it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ello again! Sooo im sad to say...this is my last chapter... *sniffles* Buut its sooo long and its taken me forever i was gonna finish it in 1 or 2 more chapters but just decided to make one giant one :D hope yall like it and be on the lookout for more stories from me ;) I love ya'll *kisses*

-  
>Vlad POV<br>it had been almost a month since me and Henry had been "Dating" if you would even call it that..I was kinda depressed that I couldnt hold his hand during school or kiss him in the hall or stop those girls from flirting with him..I knew he loved me but it still hurt to see those girls fawning over him. He would pick me up in the morning and drive me home, we usually hung out on the weekends and we will usually go to mine or his house after school to study and do homework. I guess im being selfish. I sent him a text that I wanted to talk after school. We where currently sitting on the hood of his car in silence.  
>"Soo what did you want to talk about baby?" He said putting his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into it and rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"I...I don't know Im just...kinda upset..i guess.." I said. He looked down at me confused. I sighed and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.  
>"I kinda wanna..come out to the school..you know...as a couple..." I waited for him to say somthing but he was silent. Warm tears fell from my face as I turned away so he didnt see me cry. I wiped them away when he pulled me into a tight embrace. I snuggled into it and clung onto him.<br>"Im sorry..I know im being selfish...I guess I didnt think about you how hard it would be for you.." He lifted my chin up to look into his eyes as he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.  
>"Baby your not selfish...its just.. hard for me too do that." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. And closed them and nodded my head.<br>"Buut." He continued. "If you want to I will do it." I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I squeaked and threw myself at him. He laughed at my girlish reaction. I kissed him deeply and we cuddled on the hood of his car till we decided we should go back to his house. On the way home I got bored and decided to have a little fun. I put my hand on his knee. He looked at me breifly his eyebrows furrowed I just smiled innocently. He looked back at the road and I moved my hand shyly up his thigh.  
>"Vlaaaad what are you doooiiing?" Henry asked jokingly. I giggled and replied saying nothing. He just shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. I moved my hand up even higher till my hand was resting on the crotch of his Jeans. He was already semi hard. I slowly started palming him through his jeans. He moaned and his eyes where glued to the road. I rubbed him a little harder and he spead up. I giggled and told him to slow down. He didnt listen and I removed my hand from his crotch and sat there with an innocent smile. I could tell he was upset but it got him to slow down. As we made it into the driveway of Henrys house he jumped out and ran inside. I walked slowly into the house making sure to take my time and close the door and lock it and make my way upstairs. When I got to his room He was already stark naked and laying in bed his cock now fully hard and curving up toward his stomach. I walked in and turned to close and lock the door. He groaned.<br>"Baaaaaby come finish what you started." I grinned and pulled my shirt off then tugged my pants down. I walked over to my boyfriend and straddled him. He smiked and began thrusting against me making me shiver and wimper in pleasure. I grabbed his leaking manhood and slowly sank myself onto it. I was moaning like crazy as he drove his hard cock into me. Hitting me in all the right places. It was driving me insane. I begged him to let me cum so he spit into his hand and jerked me feverishly. I stiffend and came all over his and my stomach as he came deep inside me. I feel ontop him and tried to catch my breath when I finally did he slipped out of me and we snuggled close and fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms. The next morning Vlad was standing infront of the school doors next to Henry who had his hands in his pocket looking just as nervous as I felt.  
>"Look Henry you dont have to do this I know you love me and would never cheat on me." I said trying to smile. He smirked at me and grabbed ahold of my hand and opened the door. We walked though the hall to our lockers holding hand the entire time. I could tell my face was red and that everyone was looking at us but I didnt care. I was holding my boyfriends hand in the school hallway and I relized I could do this whenever i wanted too. I smiled as we made our way to class. Today was going to be a good day.<br>One month later...  
>Me and Henry where sitting in the seats of the crowd of students. Today was graduation. Finally we would be out of this shit hole of a school. I looke over to see Joss whisper somthing to a giggling and blushing Eddie. Wow arent they a perfect couple. Eddie caught me eye and smiled shyly at me. I smiled back and turned back to the stage where the last few kids where getting there diplomas. I looked to Henry who was sitting right next to me. He looked at me and smiled he put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggles into the embrace. As the last person made there way off stage the Announcer talked for a bit then said congrats to our senior class. Hats flew all around us as I snuggled closer into my boyfriends embrace. I intertwined our hands looking at the matching gold bands on our ring fingers. Yes Henry proposed to me. Not to long ago actually. Both of Henrys parents where so happy for us. They didnt care that Henry was gay they where just happy he was happy. I looked up into his eyes and kissed my future Husbands lips. He smiled and whispered in my ear.<br>"I love you Vladimir Tod." I smiled and kissed his cheek then procceded to whisper back.  
>"And I love you too." We both knew that we where gonna be alright...<p>

THE END

Well thats it I wasnt gonna add the whole marriage thing but it sort of made me feel good soo yupp :) thats it please review and tell me i didnt fuck it up too much :) I love you all and thanks for such nice reviews!


End file.
